


Никогда не подвозите монахов

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kink gives a lift to a monk named Xuanzang and the monk is nothing but trouble for the entire crew. In Russian, humor.</p><p>На борту "Энтерпрайза" появляется монах, что приводит к неприятностям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда не подвозите монахов

«Никогда, слышите, никогда не подвозите монахов со священными книгами». Именно с этой фразы начал бы свою биографию Джеймс Кирк, если бы у него выпала хоть одна свободная минута для того, чтобы сесть за этот труд. Но именно благодаря монаху минуты у капитана не было: все носились как сумасшедшие, коммуникаторы разрывались, и только сам виновник суматохи сохранял полное спокойствие.

Все началось вполне невинно — с очередного задания штаба. «Энтерпрайзу» надлежало отправиться на планету со странным названием «Западный Рай», взять на борт монаха и трех его спутников и довезти до Земли. Монах, Сюаньцзан, вез какие-то невероятно важные книги, без которых на Земле было не обойтись, так что Кирку сурово вменили соблюдать осторожность и не ввязываться в неприятности. Но в штабе не предусмотрели одного — монах и был неприятностями, так что не ввязаться оказалось попросту невозможно. Первый день на борту Сюаньцзан провел в своей каюте, где мирно читал молитвы, поэтому, когда начались превращения, его не заподозрили. И лишь после того, как Маккой согнал всех на экстренный медосмотр, стало ясно, что дело в их пассажире.

— Он испускает какие-то лучи, Джим, — объяснил Маккой. Доктор сидел за столом в переговорной вместе с капитаном, старшим помощником, самим монахом и еще несколькими существами, странными даже для корабля, исследующего новые миры и вступающего в контакт с неведомыми формами жизни. — И от этих лучей неживое оживает, а неразумное обретает разум. 

— Именно, — поддакнул большой рыжий кот, растянувшийся на стуле рядом. — Испускает, рыбой клянусь! Именно так я и стал не пойми кем. Сидел себе в каюте, никого не трогал, и тут вдруг бац, бум, бах! И я разумен! И что теперь делать? Жизнь утратила свою прелесть — даже веревочкой играть неинтересно! А человеком я быть не хочу — нет уж, увольте! Мне на себя в зеркало страшно смотреть, когда я в человечьем обличии. Да и из-за сухого носа я паникую — сразу думаю, что заболел.

Кота позвали как представителя разумных животных. К тому же именно на нем существовала империя блох, где научный прогресс еще не дошел до того, чтобы создавать корабли, способные летать по «Энтерпрайзу» на расстояния дальше десяти с половиной кошек. А империя настаивала, что тоже должна принять участие в совещании. Кирк был согласен — в конце концов, численность ее населения превышала размер экипажа.

— Это никуда не годится, — кивнул Моби Дик, еще вчера бывший книгой в шкафу капитана. Сегодня он больше всего походил на бывалого моряка: Дику было за пятьдесят, он страдал одышкой и бакенбардами и говорил хриплым прокуренным голосом. В общем, человек из него вышел весьма представительный. Вероятно, поэтому его и выбрали главным ожившие предметы. (Хотя, может, это сделали потому, что у репликатора все мысли были о еде, а у стульев их и вовсе не было.) — Я-то не против, но остальные! Возьмем, для примера, кровать. Как вы думаете, какая участь ждет ее среди людей, если ей лишь бы поспать — ни стремлений, ни желаний, ни воли? Незавидная! Нет, в первоначальном виде пользы от нее было гораздо больше.

— Будда Амида, — удрученно произнес монах, перебирая четки. — Прошу покорнейше простить недостойного, но кто же знал, что святость моя так возрастет!

— Вы о чем это? — спросил Маккой. — Давайте уже, колитесь, что здесь происходит?  
Монах возвел очи горе и тяжко вздохнул.

— Все дело в том, что я достиг просветления, — пояснил он. — Совсем недавно — когда добрался до Западного Рая, пройдя через все положенные испытания. В просветлении, конечно же, нет ничего дурного… не было бы, если бы не одно «но». Дело в том, что это со мной совсем недавно, и управлять силой воздействия я пока не научился. Очень сочувствую, но как решить проблему, даже не представляю! Я ведь еще не прошел подготовительных курсов!

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что стали святым, после чего своей святостью заразили все вокруг? — переспросил Маккой недоверчиво. — Но почему только животные и предметы? А люди? Мы-то, в конце концов, должны быть в десять раз восприимчивее к этим вашим «лучам духовности»!

— Я не знаю, — сказал Сюаньцзан с виноватой улыбкой. — Я должен пройти специальный курс для просветленных, где рассказывают о таких вещах. Но курс на Земле, а я пока здесь. Может быть, дело в том, что святости хватает ровно на то, чтобы поднять существо или предмет до уровня человека? А вот человека мне уже не переделать — разве что могу избавить его от каких-нибудь пагубных пристрастий.

— Так вот почему сегодня на мне ни одной бутылки! — не очень внятно промычал стол, вдруг задергавшись. Невнятно — потому что ртом ему служило отверстие для проводов. 

— Так, давайте уже быстрее, — приказал Кирк, торопливо хватая планшет, чтобы тот не свалился — оживающий стол как раз решил испытать свои ноги и делал первые неуверенные шаги. — Еще есть гипотезы?

— Нет, — покачал головой Маккой, — но я не убежден. Святость, скажете тоже! Бред сивой кобылы, а не святость!

— А мне кажется, что это вполне возможно, — задумчиво не согласился Спок. — В хрониках Вулкана описаны подобные случаи. Люди не вулканцы, но все же я не стал бы сбрасывать со счетов эту версию.

— Другой пока все равно нет, — подытожил Кирк. — Так что давайте пока работать с ней. Какие у нас варианты?

— Ой, ну это же просто! — сказал кот, потягиваясь. — Надо сделать монаха чуть менее святым, вот и все! Может, конечно, это и не вернет нас в нормальный вид, но хотя бы новые предметы перестанут оживать! — он неодобрительно посмотрел на стол, который как раз решил сделать приседания. — А для этого монаху нужно хорошенько нагрешить!

— Отличная мысль! — воскликнул капитан, вставая, чтобы дотянуться до кнопки вызова. 

Стол попытался уклониться, но у него не хватило сноровки.

— Вот же эксплуататор! — промычал он, давясь проводами.

— Сулу, курс на ближайшую планету с борделем, — прокричал Кирк. — На полном ходу!

— Боюсь, что это не поможет! — испуганно встрял Сюаньцзан. — Из жизнеописаний буддийских монахов известно, что многие из них пили, дебоширили и вели развратную жизнь, что не мешало им быть просветленными. Школа чань знаменита…

— Попытка — не пытка, — твердо перебил его капитан. — Не получится, попробуем что-нибудь другое.

— Капитан, — неуверенно произнес голос Сулу, — я думаю, что не стоит отдавать приказ мне. 

— Что? — переспросил Кирк, а затем схватился за голову: — Ах, ну да. Отбой, Сулу, я с ней поговорю!

— Что, пойдете уговаривать девочку отвезти вас в бордель? — ехидно поинтересовался Маккой. — Не думаю, что она согласится — уж больно ревнива!

— Да, — сказал Кирк, — пойду. И надеюсь, что она не подслушивала — Спок перед собранием занял память компьютера парочкой больших заданий, так что вряд ли она успела освободиться. Но ни слова про бордель! Всем молчать, — он строго пригрозил пальцем коту, — тебе в особенности! И блохам своим передай!

— Блохи отказываются идти со мной на контакт — считают убийцей разумных существ, — захихикал кот. — Но я обещаю, что буду нем как рыба, если вы возьмете с собой и меня! Хочу побывать в человеческом гнезде разврата, пока могу превращаться в лысого и двуногого.

— Договорились, — согласился капитан. — Пойдешь с доктором вместо меня. Чтобы она не ревновала.

— Вот и отлично! — промурлыкал кот и начал вылизывать рыжую пушистую лапу. Над ней взвился рой маленьких черных точек — блохи проводили экстренную эвакуацию. 

А в космосе изящным брассом, как заправская спортсменка, плыла гигантская обнаженная женщина с распущенными серебряными волосами, экипажем из четырехсот человек и надписью «Энтерпрайз» на спине.


End file.
